My Foolish Obsession, Ill Follow You
by Aria01
Summary: XS - Xanxus era seu chefe, seu dono, e Squalo queria acreditar que pouco se importava com esta falta de co-dependência na relação. Queria e precisava acreditar que aquilo, e apenas aquilo, poderia lhe bastar.


**Título:** My foolish obsession, I'll follow you (Minha tola obsessão, eu seguirei você)

**Autora:** Aria

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Xanxus x Squalo (XS)

**Classificação:** R

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst, Romance.

**Advertências:** Relação entre dois HOMENS, Carícias íntimas, Sexo implícito, Um pouco de violência, Muito angst.

**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No

**Capítulos:** Provavelmente 4 ou 5.

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá Katekyo Hitman REBORN! ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta é uma obra ficcional, sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sinopse:** Xanxus era seu chefe, seu "dono", e Squalo queria acreditar que pouco se importava com esta falta de co-dependência na relação. Queria – e precisava – acreditar que aquilo, e apenas aquilo, poderia lhe bastar.

**My foolish obsession, I'll follow you**

_**(Minha tola obsessão, eu seguirei você)**_

**Pr****ólogo**

De volta de sua última missão, o rapaz de longos cabelos brancos seguia em direção àquela sala que já lhe era tão familiar. Xanxus, o atual chefe da Varia, também conhecido como o grupo de assassinos especiais da Vongola, estava sentado em sua "inseparável" poltrona, parecendo alheio a qualquer coisa à sua volta.

Squalo, sempre que retornava, vinha lhe dar informações sobre a missão cumprida com êxito, ainda ele jamais dissesse uma única palavra de volta. Na verdade, podia-se questionar se o outro, de fato, ao menos o ouvia.

Em todas vezes, sem exceções, Xanxus apenas o ignorava até que finalmente se desse por vencido. E o rapaz não esperava por uma reação diferente nesta. Apenas queria cumprir seu dever. E, ainda que não admitisse, dar uma olhada em como ele estava.

Ambos, Squalo e Xanxus, compartilhavam de uma cumplicidade muito maior do que a maioria poderia compreender. O moreno exercia certo tipo de atração muito forte sobre o outro, quase como se Xanxus fosse uma droga na qual era viciado. O rapaz de longas madeixas não era apenas o vice, o segundo em comando, era também o único ser capaz de conter os excessos e também acessos de fúria do líder. A mesma fúria que, desde o início, agia como um como um imã entre eles.

Bel, assim que o viu chegar, lhe disse que o chefe estivera insuportável nos últimos dias e que não havia uma única coisa da qual ele não reclamara. No fim das contas, nada que ele já não esperasse. Afinal, era só deixá-lo sozinho (e quando dizia sozinho referia-se sem a sua presença, pois nenhum dos outros membros era capaz de "enfrentá-lo") e a cena sempre se repetia da mesma maneira.

– Hei, chefe maldito! – Squalo chamou, depois de abrir a porta do local sem cerimônias.

Sua voz alta e estridente ecoando pela amplitude silenciosa, em completo contraste com o outro ocupante que ainda permanecia imóvel, quase como se fosse uma estátua. E assim como em todas as outras tantas vezes em que aquela cena acontecera, Squalo pôs-se a reportar o que considerava importante. Nada de detalhes excessivos, apenas o essencial.

Minutos depois, como era de se esperar, Xanxus mantinha-se exatamente da mesma forma. O chefe da Varia apenas continuava o ignorá-lo, sem se dar ao trabalho de fingir que ouvira uma única palavra sequer.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, e Squalo sabia perfeitamente que assim seria em todas as outras vezes que estavam por vir, porém isso não o impedia de se irritar com o rapaz à sua frente. Para alguém como ele, que dava mais trabalho do que uma criança, um pouco de consideração era o mínimo que se podia esperar.

Entretanto, aquele não seria "ele" se fosse diferente. O homem implacável que não se subjulgara nem mesmo ao Nono Vongola e, também, seu pai. O mesmo homem que lutara pelo título de Décimo até que não houvesse mais forças em seu corpo.

Se ele fosse um pouco diferente, aquele homem não seria o seu Xanxus.

Bufando irritado, Squalo se aproximou do chefe e, sem delicadeza alguma, largou os papéis onde estavam anotados seus relatórios acerca da missão sobre seu colo. Ao dar às costas a ele e seguir alguns poucos passos em direção à saída, o rapaz o sentiu segurar-lhe pelo braço. Ele estava o impedindo de sair, e o outro sabia exatamente o porquê.

O "Imperador da Espada", título pela qual Squalo também era conhecido, não vestia o costumeiro uniforme da Varia. Trajava ume belo terno preto por cima de uma camisa impecavelmente branca. Um típico mafioso, diga-se de passagem. Xanxus puxara seu corpo para bem próximo pela gravata, deixando-o quase colado ao seu, e ainda sentado o beijou lascivamente.

O espadachim não tentou resistir, não mais. Há muito tempo deixara de "lutar". Com o tempo se acostumou com o jeito único daquele a quem respeitosamente ainda chamava de chefe. O quão egoísta e imediatista que ele costumava ser.

Era sempre ele, Xanxus, quem tomava os rumos daquela pseudo-relação. Era ele quem decidia se o queria ou quando o queria, assim como desde o início era ele quem sempre buscava por seu corpo. Entretanto, também era ele, Xanxus, quem nunca dizia absolutamente nada.

O homem a sua frente nunca quisera saber o que sentia, ou como se sentia. O líder da Varia vivia em mundo onde apenas ele importava e qualquer outra pessoa, independente de quem fosse, era apenas um objeto. Em alguns casos objetos incômodos a serem destruídos. Em outros, meramente decorativos. E seu caso, talvez o único, um reles objeto sexual.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que foram poucas às vezes em que aquilo acontecera. Assim como se não dissesse que, em cada uma delas, sentiu-se nada mais nada menos um que ser sujo e descartável. Algo que poderia ser facilmente substituído se assim Xanxus desejasse.

Porém, ele nunca o fez.

Squalo não esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, nada sairia daqueles lábios e melhor do que ninguém sabia daquilo, e pôs-se, então, a se despir sob o olhar atento e impassível de seu chefe. Os olhos escuros o observavam com firmeza e o espadachim quase podia sentir a frieza deles tocando sua pele, causando-lhe arrepios que não passavam despercebidos àquele homem. Porque nada passava despercebido aos olhos dele.

Jamais.

E mesmo sem dizer uma palavra sequer, mesmo sem nem ao menos parecer atento a qualquer coisa que não seja si mesmo, Xanxus sempre percebia e sabia de tudo. Qualquer detalhe, por menor que fosse, não lhe escapava. Um olhar diferente, uma respiração fora do ritmo, um arrepio de seu corpo. Ele sempre sabia, apenas não se importava.

Além do mais, o que poderia esperar dele? Carinho? Atenção? Amor?

Xanxus não sabia o que eram aqueles sentimentos, pois era apenas a fúria que alimentava seu ser. Por muito tempo, Squalo também acreditou que não soubesse e não precisasse de tais coisas. O espadachim dedicou-se tão fielmente ao seu chefe por tanto tempo, que nem ao menos percebeu quando aquele sentimento se transformara. Não percebeu que aquele sentimento, de alguma forma, o transformara.

A consciência do fato, por sua vez, trouxera consigo a dor e a sensação de vazio. Trouxera os sentimentos de impureza e desolação que agora o atormentavam a cada novo toque. A cada novo e próprio toque, porque Xanxus raramente o tocava. Raramente ele se importava em lhe dar prazer, ou mesmo olhar em seus olhos.

Palavras de conforto? De amor? Bobagens. O melhor que ele poderia dizer seria algo como "_O que você espera que eu faça, lixo?_" e nada mais.

Quando estava apenas com a parte inferior de suas roupas, Squalo se aproximou de Xanxus e começou a buscar por seu corpo. Havia quase que uma rotina naquilo. Uma sequência de ações e movimentos que nunca era alterada.

O casaco, se ele o vestisse, era jogado de lado, em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa dele. A gravata era – ainda mais – afrouxada. A camisa, que sempre permanecia com os primeiros botões desabotoados, era completamente aberta. A calça era desabotoada para que, em seguida, seu zíper fosse aberto. Nesse momento, normalmente, Xanxus remexia-se na cadeira, deslizando um pouco o corpo, quase deitando, para que ficasse mais confortável. E então, ajoelhado entre as pernas dele, por fim, afastava a cueca, deixando a vista seu pênis semi ereto.

Squalo estaria sendo hipócrita se não dissesse que, apesar de tudo, gostava. Talvez fosse masoquista por gostar de sofrer e ser humilhado por ele. Talvez fosse apenas louco. Porém, no final, não importava. A "emoção" de ser o único, a sensação de exclusividade, era de alguma forma reconfortante. Era também o que, de alguma forma, o deixava excitado.

Aquela sensação latente de dominação, o poder que ele exercia sobre si. Xanxus era seu chefe, seu "dono", e o espadachim queria acreditar que pouco se importava com esta falta de co-dependência na relação. Queria acreditar que havia um motivo especial, ainda que não significasse necessariamente 'amor', para que ele o procurasse. Queria – e precisava – acreditar que aquilo, e apenas aquilo, poderia lhe bastar.

Xanxus não o procurava ou dizia qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse crer que se importava, porém, quando queria sexo, era a Squalo a quem ele recorria. Era Squalo quem ele puxava, sem se importar se o machucaria ou não e tomava seu corpo como se este não mais lhe pertencesse. E, talvez, aquele corpo já não mais o pertencesse mesmo.

O espadachim começava acariciando-lhe, fazendo movimentos por toda a extensão do membro entre seus dedos até que este despertasse e se tornasse "imponente". Tão imponente quanto o próprio Xanxus era.

No entanto, aquele homem não era paciente. Ele não gostava de esperar, assim como não gostava de não estar no comando do que quer que fosse. E com o sexo não era diferente.

O líder da Varia não gostava de esperar que Squalo decidisse por vontade própria quando era, ou não, a hora certa de fazer algo. Então, levando sua mão até a cabeça do espadachim, ele entrelaçava seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo branco e o obrigava a abaixar-se, enquanto forçava aquela parte de seu corpo contra seus lábios sem a menor delicadeza.

Mantendo aquele contato, Xanxus ditava seu ritmo com base em seus próprios desejos. Ora instigando seu corpo contra a boca que o envolvia, ora forçando a cabeça dele de encontro a seu pênis. Ou, às vezes, os dois.

Há muito tempo, Squalo havia decidido que o seguiria aonde quer que o seu 'chefe maldito' fosse. Havia decidido seguir aquela fúria que tanto lhe encantava e atraía. Então, tornar-se um mero objeto em suas mãos; satisfazer seus desejos pervertidos e egoístas estava incluso no pacote, certo?

Em especial porque, independente do que falasse ou sentisse, enquanto estavam ali, naquelas carícias, naquele momento, também se beneficiava dele. Xanxus podia não tocá-lo, porém também não deixava de excitá-lo. O espadachim não o desejava menos por ele ser como era, muito pelo contrário.

O problema era sempre o "depois" do ato...

**... ... ... ...**

– Squalo. Hei, Squalo. – A voz de Lussuria, seguida de insistentes batidas na porta de seu quarto persistiam já há alguns minutos. E, se o conhecia bem, ele não desistiria até obter uma resposta.

– Vrooooiiii! O que você quer? – Resmungou finalmente.

– Quero falar com você, então abra essa porta.

– Vá embora, droga! Não percebeu que não quero falar com você?

– Céus... – Ouviu o rapaz do lado de fora suspirar – Você não me deixa outra escolha...

No instante seguinte, uma mísera questão de segundos, a porta do quarto do vice-líder da Varia era estrondosamente posta abaixo por um golpe de Muay Thai dado por Lussuria. E como se não houvesse feito nada demais, o rapaz adentrou o quarto a passos tranquilos.

Squalo, por sua vez, estava em choque por conta daquela bizarra sequência de acontecimentos. Lembrar-se-ia de nunca mais provocá-lo, pois, quando queria, ele podia agir de maneira bem drástica e violenta.

– Agora, sim, podemos conversar.

Lussuria andou calmamente em direção ao espadachim escorado à cabeceira da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, pouco se importando com a cara de poucos amigos que fazia. Nada muito diferente de sua costumeira expressão facial, mas enfim...

O rapaz sentou-se e encarou Squalo fixamente, como se esperasse algo dele. Como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo, como uma confissão talvez. E o espadachim sabia disso; sabia que, de alguma forma, ele sempre soubera o que acontecia.

– Já disse que não quero falar com você.

– Eu sei. – Lussuria cruzou os braços e manteve a intensidade de seu olhar – Ouvi na primeira vez.

– E por que diabos você ainda está aqui?

– Porque eu sei que você precisa conversar com alguém. Squalo, isso está acabando com você!

O espadachim não respondeu. Não havia uma resposta para aquilo. Porque Lussuria sabia o que dizia, porque ele tinha razão. Aquela relação – ou seja lá como pudesse chamar aquilo – estava acabando com ele, minando suas forças pouco a pouco. E destruindo suas capacidades, o que mais lhe restaria?

Seu desempenho em batalha, por ora, mantinha-se estável. Entretanto, quanto tempo aquilo poderia durar? Por quanto tempo poderia continuar sem que aquela situação começasse a afetá-lo demais?

– Squalo!

– Ahh! O que você quer que eu diga? Ou melhor, o que te faz acreditar que vou falar com você sobre isso?

– E com quem mais você pretende falar? Com ele?

Silêncio. Um silêncio quase mortal.

– Você é tão bobo... – Lussuria sorriu, porém havia certa amargura em sua voz. Inesperadamente, o rapaz puxara o espadachim contra seu corpo, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

A princípio, Squalo resistira e tentara lutar e se desvencilhar dos braços que o prendiam naquela posição. Tentara resistir à ideia de que o contato lhe agradava. Porém, em algum momento, percebeu que não conseguiria – e também nem queria – se soltar. O rapaz que carregava o atributo do Sol o aconchegara melhor sobre suas pernas e acariciava lentamente o cabelo branco, apreciando a maciez dos fios.

Ainda que soubesse que aquele ao seu lado era o único com quem poderia compartilhar aquilo, Squalo não queria fazê-lo. Não queria mostrar-se tão fraco ou, pior, ainda mais frágil. Aquela não era a imagem que gostaria que fosse vista.

Aquele não deveria ser ele.

Ele era o grande "Imperador da Espada", o homem que havia derrotado o antigo líder da Varia. Ele era o único capaz de conter os excessos da atual liderança do grupo de assassinos da Vongola. Ele era o segundo em comando, o "Capitão Estrategista, Squalo".

O espadachim era o único que amava Xanxus e o seu jeito egoísta de ser. E também queria ser o único que sofria. Sem envolver ninguém. Sem precisar dizer nada a ninguém.

– Eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora para isso, mas... – Lussuria falou. E ele parecia incerto sobre quais palavras usar – Nós temos problemas. E dos grandes.

– Tsc... O que ele fez dessa vez?

O rapaz sorriu.

– Não é ele, e sim a Salvezza.

Squalo levantou-se de pronto, encarando apenas os óculos escuros do outro. Salvezza, que se autointitulava como a "Salvação", era o nome de uma família de mafiosos da região de Valle d'Aosta que estava tomando grandes proporções e se tornando muito visada em um curto espaço de tempo.

Levantando uma bandeira contra a Vongola e apresentando resultados satisfatórios para uma família de tão pequeno porte, eles rapidamente haviam conseguido ganhar apoio de outras famílias maiores e mais influentes. E, também, todas inimigas declaradas.

Sozinhos, talvez, não houvesse com o que se preocupar. Entretanto, a força e o poder que acumulavam não deveriam ser subestimados. Entre informantes, e também famílias aliadas, certo rumor tomava proporções acima da expectativa. Segundo se dizia, a Salvezza estava encabeçando o planejamento de uma grande investida. Um ataque que poderia abalar até mesmo a estrutura da mais poderosa família da atualidade.

A Varia havia sido diretamente designada pelo Nono Vongola para assumir as investigações sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao assunto, e Lussuria era o responsável por tais ações. De acordo com as últimas informações que Squalo recebera nos dias que antecederam a viagem para cumprir sua missão, alguns membros fora da elite principal do próprio grupo de assassinos havia se infiltrado entre a família inimiga com sucesso.

– Aqueles que se infiltraram foram mortos. Todos eles. Mas, antes de morrer, um deles conseguiu nos enviar um recado.

Lussuria suspirou cansado. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de finalmente prosseguir.

– Eles querem te ver, Squalo. Disseram que querem que o grande "Imperador da Espada" vá até eles sozinho... – Mais uma nova pausa, e também a incerteza estampada na face do rapaz – Você não vai ir, não é?

Porém Lussuria, melhor do que ninguém, sabia aquela resposta.

– Squalo!

**... ... ... ...**

– Você não entendeu? Squalo, você não pode ir sozinho! – O rapaz que carregava o atributo do Sol praticamente gritava, pouco se importando com os olhares que recebia – É suicídio! Até mesmo para você!

– Squalo-taicho, ele tem razão... – Bel se pronunciou, pensativo.

– Deixem-no ir... – Xanxus finalmente havia resolvido falar – Quero ver se esse lixo sobrevive.

– Xanxus-sama... – Bel encolheu-se um pouco. Não havia fúria nas palavras dele, porém, um tom claramente intimador estava ali, perceptível para qualquer um. Quase como uma ameaça velada, oculta pelo tom de desafio e deboche.

O líder da Varia estava claramente querendo testar seu imediato e, na opinião de Squalo, talvez também estivesse bem claro que ele desejava vê-lo morrer. A hora que temera por tanto tempo talvez houvesse finalmente chegado.

E se era assim que ele queria, assim seria feito. Se este era o real desejo daquele homem, do homem que amava, aceitaria seu destino.

A morte não lhe parecia tão ruim se pensasse que, permanecendo vivo, _aquilo_ continuaria. Aquele ritual de submissão, de "humilhação voluntária". O fantasma de que chegaria o dia em que não seria mais ele mesmo, o "ele" da qual tanto se orgulhava, era muito mais assustador do perder a vida.

Então, se morresse naquela louca e suicida investida, segundo Lussuria, estaria tudo bem, pois poderia morrer com o pouco de orgulho que lhe restava. Poderia morrer "em paz" contanto que não fosse apenas um mero objeto descartável, que não fosse o apenas o "lixo" com a qual Xanxus satisfazia seus desejos carnais.

– Vroooiiii! – A voz de Squalo ecoou estrondosamente pela silenciosa sala. O espadachim encarava fixamente o líder da Varia – É claro que eu vou ir.

– Squalo! – A voz de Lussuria fora a última coisa que o espadachim ouvira antes de deixar aquele local.

E, talvez, fosse também a última recordação daquelas pessoas. Daquele lugar. Daquela vida.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
